


Of the Night

by schrijver



Series: Darkest Darkness [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bonding, British English?, Dark Past, Family, Mother-Daughter Relationship, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Kill Me, not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijver/pseuds/schrijver
Summary: 'Why don't you stay for a week? Then I can teach you about being a scaring dragon bitch."'Ok. One week.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, this is the first chapter of a set of long one-shots. It takes place of what might had happened to Lily and Maleficent all those missing months. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Note: Characters' lines are between "..." Thoughts are between '...'

Lily had no knowledge when dealing with things such as the rarest magic in the world.

'Love' had never been a part of her life.

And since when she found out who her mother truly was, Lily actually expected her to understand the hatred, to feel that same distance when it comes to kindness and compassion. The title of 'Mistress of All Evil' must have come from somewhere, though not from cursing a child, which originally she didn’t, in the first place. The infamous beautiful, elegant and powerful evil dragon-sorceress must had faced as many distress one is capable of: heroes putting down her goals, dreams and hopes, all in the name of what they considered as right, and not considering what anyone else thought. The 'Land Without Magic' had taught Lily that villains were cruel, mean, selfish, sadist, and above all, prideful, for they never surrendered to feelings that could be the beginning of any weakness. They cared for no one.

Therefore, Lily expected no 'love' from her mother. Regardless of that, however, she had wanted to find her because it was her right to do so – and because she wanted revenge. Why wouldn’t a villain want to purse for revenge? That was supposed to be far too easy to get.

And yet...there she was – Maleficent, the dragon sorceress – sitting in a sea of dried leaves, her back rested against an old fallen tree, in the middle of nowhere...smiling. Her mother was there beside her, eyes shining in grace, patience, admiration and of all things...love!

Was this supposed to make any sense?

Lily couldn’t find one single rational explanation.

Their 'deal' had been clear and her mother shouldn’t be hopeful about it: Lily would stay for a week and then be gone.

Right?

It wouldn’t make sense if so. Not after searching for years. This woman of bright eyes had given her a new prospect – a future. Lily had wanted for revenge first and then a future. Reflecting in her own words, she found the inconsistency. If she wanted a future, a chance of happiness, she knew she could not leave the town…she just couldn’t leave her mother behind.

“Who hurt you?”

Her voice, so soft due the tears and mature due the years, touched Lily’s ears like the wind, which seemed to insist on beating against their faces. But a loving glance along a smile brought that one special warmth, and suddenly the cold did not seem to matter. It was like being wrapped in a fur blanket.

What an odd feeling.

“…what?”

One could barely recognize any voice there. She was tired. Her heart was beginning to settle down and yet her blood literally boiled…it felt so good. She wondered if other dragons could hear the beast talking inside their heads too.

She glanced back at the infamous sorceress. She was so beautiful it came to be frightening, red lips pressed in a thin line as her face changed to watch her daughter with a worried and slightly irritated frown. Lily guessed she was not pleased.

“You're wounded. Why?”

The Evil Queen’s selfish smile came into her mind. And a knife. Then the blood and darkness and in a second, the sharp pain was back. Lily looked back down to her left hand.

The magic of the dragon was involuntary, and Lily could only watch, breathless and perplexed, as the wound in her hand was partially cured in a dash of blackness, stopping the bleeding and what was left was a deep cut. The wound itself was specifically made to boot a significant amount of blood, and perfect to wake the anger kept in her heart and in her memoirs after a life of suffering. Anguish had been thrown in the flames of a dragon and when Lily saw Snow White, she had really wanted to sink her teeth on her insignificant body, to finish her for once and all – for her arrogance and every act of repentance that did not seem to convince anyone. Lily could tell that the acclaimed heroine felt guilty for what she had done, but nothing she did or said would make the bad memories go away. The loneliness…the lack of understanding. It was something Lily would never forget, not even wanting too much.

And it burned like hell.

“Lily,” Her mother’s voice sounded stern. “Who did this? Why would anyone want to hurt you?”

 _'Why wouldn’t they?'_ The young dragon frowned, trying to recollect the facts from the last two hours, “The Evil Queen…Said she wanted...something. Fighting for what we deserve. I don’t know. I didn’t let her finish before she went mad and did this.”

Maleficent closed her eyes for a moment and sighed deeply as angry frown clung her face. She then looked forward to the horizon, to the path she used to get there.

“What are you planning, Regina?”

Lily felt the darkness inside her heart purse for action.

“You’re going after her?” She inquired almost…hungrily. She did notice this and knew it wouldn’t be the first time she would wish to take her often stupid words back.

Maleficent made no mind at the anger exposed by her daughter, and if she did, she didn’t show it. “It can wait.” Then, her dark appearance was easily replaced by a compassionate sigh, “What cannot, however–” She glanced down at Lily’s hand to carefully analyse the wound on her palm. The cut was long and the blood had already dried up. "Be still. This will take but a second.”

Lily grimaced, wild instincts expecting a sharp pain. But her mother made a simple motion with her hand, releasing a bluish colour of magic and the wound was closed with no traces of scars.

It was impressive.

"That's–" Lily could not think of an adjective. She was suddenly curious. "Can I do that?"

“Of course.” Maleficent used an obvious tone, though not on purpose neither to insinuate any stupidity, but to state a true, "You're my daughter."

And the pride she exposed by saying that was quite shocking.

"Right." Lily became thoughtful. Her mind made a quick travel to another realm, where a little girl was taught about magic and spell and flying by her dragon mother, powerful and kind, willing to listen to her thoughts and feelings. The baby rattle was proof enough of a woman who cared for her child. A purple orb wrapped by a silver dragon foot. Small and fragile and it held much more meaning than the treasures any dragon probably had stolen from a rich king or emperor.

Lily never envied someone that much.

"You make a fine dragon."

Lily awoke from her trance in order to stop and then process the words spoken. She wasn’t expecting a compliment.

"I do?"

Maleficent was smiling, “You look like me."

The unquestionable pride described in her features, shining through her blue eyes, made Lily swallow back a painful knot. She could not say there was a moment in her life when someone felt proud of anything she had done.

Especially when it comes to turning into a freaking dragon.

"I don’t have horns." She then realized, thinking aloud.

"You are lucky then." A hand was touching her hair, putting a lose lock behind her ear. Lily never thought of Maleficent as a woman who enjoyed physical contact, which was probably true, but 'touching' was also a way to make things real.

Lily wished she had the same courage.

“How?” She wondered. Horns were frightening, after all.

Maleficent smirked softly.

"Trees branches."

Lily returned a half smile. For some reason, she felt that her mother said that for self–experience.

"Who taught you? To fly, I mean?” Lily was not good at starting conversations, but she found the subject of her heritage something rather interesting, in which Maleficent would probably have no trouble in talking about. “Other dragons? You guys live in clans or something of soot, right?”

Maleficent smiled as she noticed that Lily had been interested in doing some research on her origins, “We do live in clans, yes, though not we all. I didn't, as I wasn’t born a dragon like you."

Lily was surprised, "You weren't?"

"No. I always had a deep connection with magic, as I was raised in the Enchanted Forest, but I had to purse for _the flame of the dragon_ , as well someone willing to teach me _the_ _ways of the dragon_ – a mentor. He called himself ' _the Dragon_ '. Not a modest title, but Master, as I addressed him, was the kindest man I ever knew. He did teach me everything I know of a dragon’s life. We lived in the woods, away from a civilization that feared our magic. As the first war came and went by, Master was sought for the Emperor as a healer. Potions and gardening were what he studied the most and so I followed behind. Later on, I found out I could actually create magic, as in spells, incantations…and _curses_.” She added with a sigh. “The latter, I learned by myself and wrote them down in spell book. As in flying, it took me years of persistence and a few scolding, of course.”

“What, really?” Lily couldn’t quite picture her mother as a rebel young woman.

Maleficent noticed her daughter’s amusement and smiled more openly, “I admit I was a bit difficult to handle in my younger years. But you definitely did better than me in my first time. I could barely fly a few meters and you can already breathe fire. I guess I lacked your determination." She finished with a wink.

Lily’s doubtful look reminded Maleficent of herself whenever she wanted to think of a way to discern on which words said were true or mere speculation. Seeing her daughter like this made her wonder how many things they had in common.

But only time would tell her.

"Do you think you can stand?"

Lily was confused. "Why?"

"You look drained."

Now that she could think, Lily knew so. Her muscles and bones suffered nothing, but it was like her mind lacked energy to focus – she had absorbed too much information.

"It is always like this?" She asked.

"Only the first time. You used a lot of magic at once.” Maleficent smiled in reassurance, “Don’t worry. A night of rest and you’ll be as fine as rain."

Maleficent stood up and offered a hand to Lily, who accepted the help. But before she could take the first step, the world around her became another, colours were gone, the trees were giants and the sunlight was almost unbearable to her eyes.

She stepped back, dizziness and nausea being all she knew at that moment. She remembered of her days as a drunk crazy teenager. But this time, she wasn't alone.

"Easy, now." Her mother said. "Don’t move so fast."

Lily leaned back against the fallen tree. Her heart was pounding. She was panting.

"My head hurts." She whispered. It was like one of her migraines after another sleepless night caused by countless nightmares.

"Breathe. Just breathe."

Lily did as she was told. Maleficent smoothed her hair, throwing it back, bringing a sense of relief. Lily forced a smile, because she could not find words to express her gratitude.

Soon, she heard hurried footsteps against the dry leaves on the ground. She looked up and saw Emma.

"Hey, you okay?" She heard the sheriff ask once they were close enough.

Lily did not know how to react.

“I–I’m fine." She managed to say.

Emma's face relaxed and she let out the air she didn’t know she was holding. Lily looked down to her feet. She was not used to be the centre of attention, no one really had cared for her before, and to be the target of Emma's friendship was something she never dare to hope again.

"What’s wrong?" Emma eyed Maleficent in honest concern.

"It was her first transformation. She’s overwhelmed with magic." Said the sorceress. "But time and a few lessons will teach her how to control it. I’ll make sure of it."

Lily felt Emma's gaze fall upon herself once again.

"So you are staying?"

Lily nodded, "For a week."

"One– _Oh_!" Emma smiled to herself. She had said the exactly same thing a couple of years ago, "Well, we're heading home. Are you coming with us?"

Lily was tempted to snap. The reason was the background of the scene, where there were those who had unjustly hurt her the most: Snow White and her prince. Under no circumstances she would cross their paths again. She did not want to be near them, did not want to hear their voices, their excuses, did not want to feel their presence.

"You think it’s safe to use the car–" Liz finally found her voice. Emma and Maleficent looked at her with apprehension. "–when I can get angry and cause havoc?"

Her throat went dry, and she let out a long sigh to emphasize her discomfort. Emma saw a clumsy child, her old childhood friend, afraid of the world and with a baby rattle in her right hand. She knew Lily was trying to give her a choice to leave.

But Emma kept her promise - she did not give up.

"I won’t let anything–"

"You don’t know that." Lily interrupted. Her gaze shifted back to the couple in the background. Emma didn’t even move her head to understand whatever all this was about. She decided to opt for a diplomatic solution.

"My parents have the truck…you guys can come with me and Killian in the car. But you don’t need to come with us if you don’t want to." And in order to ensure their reconciliation, Emma knelt before Lily, touched her arm and smiled. Her friendly gesture caught Killian’s attention, who watched the scene a few steps aback. Maleficent saw him approaching with caution, as a man would do to protect his wife. The sorceress glared at the pirate.

"I know a place where you can stay.” Emma then suggested. “I can take you there to spend the night."

“Thank you." Maleficent said suddenly.

Lily tried to intervene, "But I–"

"Trust me.” Maleficent cut her off, her gentle gaze becoming severe – the typical concerned mother trying at all costs to put some sense into her daughter’s head.

It worked.

“Fine."

And even Emma was surprised.

"That was fast." The Saviour’s whisper sounded too loud, and while Maleficent couldn’t understand, Lily smirked at the meaning of the words.

After all, only Emma had managed to gain her trust so quickly.

“Let’s go.”

In the end, Emma had to stop the car close to where Lily was and help her into the car. It would take time, but with the revealed truth, there were dark past nor wrong choices that could overcome the connection they had. For Emma, of course, it was good to have her friend back. As for Lily, it was obviously a little weird, but enough. She had missed Emma.

The trip, in short, was silent.

Stress ended up defeating Lily by making her fall asleep, her head rested on her mother’s shoulder. Maleficent stroked her hair in a motherly gesture, kissing her temple gently. Emma felt her heart sank as looking at mother and daughter through the rear–view mirror. Lily may never have experienced love before, but she was smarter than Emma even tried to be: it was enough for her to have her mother close, and her love was enough for her to trust, and to humbly enjoy and discover the wonders of being loved. It mattered little to show her weaknesses for those she hated most – she just wanted to rest peacefully in her mother’s loving arms.

Such vulnerability brought Emma back to when she found out about her own truth. However, even with only light in herself, she had not been so open to her mother’s affections in the beginning of everything. There was a lot of resistance, many walls to be put down and at the end, almost everything was put to waste because of a lie that covered a huge injustice.

Emma shook her head and her eyes were back to the road. The tale of a villain that lost her child after the selfish act of two heroes would haunt her dreams for a while.

_"Can you assure me that it’ll be everything alright between our families from now on?"_

Lily woke up to hear this question. She was lying in the bed of what looked like to be an hotel room, her bags there too, surprisingly put into order. Her boots were on the floor, by the bed, placed side by side. Over her body, serving as shelter from the cold, there was a grey and tricky coat which held a familiar – and strangely woody – perfume. Lily noticed a small fireplace and she wouldn’t be surprised if her mother had actually made use of magic to warm the place.

“Why it wouldn’t be?”

Speaking of her, Maleficent was talking to Emma in the corridor, the door slightly open. At the question, the sorceress learned against the door frame and placed a hand in her hip. She wasn’t wearing her coat nor suit, which actually only helped on making her look even more scaring, and by her posture, Lily could bet she was upset.

Emma tried to explain herself, “She turned into a dragon. Maybe we can help–”

“Oh, and who might you have in mind? Regina? A fair proposal, if she hadn’t awakened the so-called monster inside the vile creatures you surely think dragons are.”

Lily was sure her heart was beating faster in anticipation. She felt a rush of nervousness. ' _That_ ' was a low, demanding voice. ' _That_ ' was the powerful sorceress who reserved any kindness to her daughter, only.

Emma was in trouble.

“I didn’t mean to intrude–”

“You sure didn’t.” Maleficent snapped. Lily heard her exhale some air and just knew that now she looked calmer. “I appreciate the concern though. I heard you were friends as children.”

“We still are.” Emma wanted to confirm said 'affirmation' more to herself than to the woman before her.

“Good. Then you should know that she will be fine. As her mother, I will focus on her dragon blood. First of all, she needs to know how to fly–" Emma's worried gaze made Maleficent stop for a moment before adding, "–with my word of no destruction of public property nor harmed innocents.”

“Great.” Emma breathed. “About my parents–”

“They must have told you that I went to them for help.”

Emma nodded, “I almost didn’t believe them.”

“I wouldn’t if I was you. But see the irony.” Maleficent let out a low laugh. “Oh, dear…what an awkward situation. Fate has indeed a sense of humour.”

Both Lily and Emma didn’t understand.

“What do you mean?” the Saviour asked.

“Simple. Your parents took my Lily away and it turned out that you, their daughter, would be the one to find her and–” Her voice trailed off and her face turned serene. That was a sincere affection in her eyes. Emma was amazed by how such a cold woman could look so kind when it comes to talking about her child. Yet again, she could understand the feeling very well. “…and to bring her back to me. And for this, you have my eternal gratitude.”

Emma, having dealing with the Evil Queen thousands of times, really did not how to face the dragon that once tried to kill her and now was thanking her – and who came to be her childhood friend’s mother. So, she did was she did best – she smiled, “I’m glad I could help.”

_“Still…”_

It didn’t last long, of course.

Maleficent’s face became dangerous. Her eyes, dark. “Even though no curses shall be placed upon your family, that does not mean I wouldn’t advise you to keep they at bay. And 'far' away from 'my' daughter.”

Emma frowned, “You think they would–?”

“They were supposed to have helped me into defeating Regina.” The sorceress snapped again. She then straightened herself, narrowing her eyes and taking a step closer to Emma. The Saviour didn’t step back, but she also didn’t dare facing the sorceress so directly. This woman had the blood of a reptile, which are known to be feral predators.She felt like a corned prey.

Maleficent continued, “Instead…they stole my child, broke their promise and here we are, in this world. I believe that as Saviour you are to stop them if they try anything. The same can be said about Regina. She didn’t hesitate to steal Lily’s blood and use the pen on the book.”

Emma practically trembled at the memory.

“Listen–”

“No. Listen 'you', Saviour. Take the advice and keep an eye on her. I’ve known Regina from long before she became the Evil Queen. I know of the things she did, the innocent lives she took, and the way she took them. It makes Cruella look as dangerous as one of her puppies. But Regina wouldn’t stop while people around her were happy. In time, believe you or not, she might stab you in the back. I said this for myself – I was her only friend, but once she knew I needn’t a curse to find my happy ending, my Lilith, she made sure I didn’t find her at all.”

Emma’s eyes told Maleficent that she was truly surprised.

“You think she trapped you under the town because–”

“Because she envied me? Perhaps. She certainly didn’t do it because I was a bad girl. At least, not totally.” Maleficent smirked sarcastically. “She did know of my child, however; not of how I lost her. One wouldn’t imagine your only friend as your enemy, but here am I.”

Emma looked truly uncomfortable, “Did she...did she tell you that?”

“No. Yet she could have forced me into a life as a human. She didn't. She made me a prisoner inside my own nature.” The sorceress sighed sorely. “I could do nothing but think of my child. Now she is here and I don’t intent to lose her ever again. But I warn you: if Regina touches my Lily again, I’ll not hesitate to eliminate her.”

“She won’t.” Emma’s voice was true to her promise. “You have my word.”

Maleficent nodded, “I appreciate.”

And before Emma could protest, a dragon's staff appeared into the sorceress' right hand in a purple smoke. Lily raised an eyebrow, noting the similarity between the staff and the rattle she had won on that very same day.

"Okay, uh..." Emma felt awkward. This was the very person who 'inspired' Regina to turn evil. A freaking dragon. What she was still doing there? "Have a good night."

And the Saviour left.

Lily sat on the bed and rubbed her eyes. It had been easily the heaviest sleep of her life. She felt completely refreshed, but…she just had the strangest of nightmares: dark knights, their Snow Queen and a puppy like prince. Worse thing was that she felt it had been somewhat real. Another reality, perhaps? Visions of the future? She had no idea, but to serve her enemy and try to kill her best friend hadn’t been worse than not knowing where her mother was, or if she was alive.

_'Damn it.'_

Maleficent hadn’t noticed her child's movements just yet. She closed the door and approached the bed. Once she saw Lily staring at her, her face was graced with a hopeful grin.

"You are awake."

Lily felt that her mother could barely contain her happiness. It was so strange. She was happy just to have her daughter there with her.

"Are you feeling better?" She then asked, turning on the small lampshade beside the bed.

Lily pressed her eyes together - the light burning and shaking the sleepy muscles of her body. She looked at a clock on the small table beside the bed. It read '7:32 PM.'

Her eyes widened. "I was out for eight hours?"

"Magic can be tiring.” Maleficent placed her staff against the wall and sat on a chair that was placed by the bed. Lily noted how even in an informal conversation, her mother behaved so demure and quietly, dress up as a mafia boss, legs crossed and hands politely placed on her lap, careful not to be invading someone’s personal space – grace in contrast to a darkened nature; light and darkness in perfect harmony.

Lily couldn’t believe 'this' woman was her mother.

"I will not ask how you slept, because it'd be extremely ironic of me, taking how I'm seen in this strange world, so..."

Oh, well, maybe she could. The sarcasm was the same.

"Hungry?"

Lily suddenly felt empty, as if she had not eaten in days.

"Yeah."

Maleficent smiled, and reached out to the table behind her. Lily, who was oblivious to her surroundings, soon became alert to a delicious aroma. Her mother offered her a package, which she gladly accepted. Opening it, Lily found a smaller package filled with chips and two sandwiches featuring all the usual suspects of a self-respectful snack – lettuce, tomato, cucumber, chicken spread and melted cheddar cheese, all smothered in tangy honey mustard dressing.

In response to the beautiful visual art, her stomach growled loudly.

A wave of awkwardness hit mother and child.

Maleficent proceeded on a nervous explanation, “Takes great magic to spark the dragon inside you. I once felt that way, when I was younger. And I was famished upon waking up. I thought you–”

"You brought me food.”

The words didn’t sound harsh, but they did sound abrupt and Maleficent took that as a bad sign. Embarrassment squeezed her heart and her mind cursed her actions as she looked away from her daughter’s eyes, “If you don’t like it, I can manage to bring you…perhaps…well, any–”

"It’s fine." Lily tried to ease the woman’s nerves. Her mother seemed afraid of her – of losing her – and she didn't like it. They had a deal – seven days…though Lily knew it would be so much more than that. "Thank you."

"You’re welcome." Maleficent’s eyes found her hands, denouncing her anxiousness. She frowned, "The Saviour mentioned you have much healthier eating habits than her; that you usually prefer coffee over those...interesting artificial things parents feed their children with."

Lily couldn’t help a small smile, "Like Coke?"

Maleficent raised her head, "That’s the dark drink, isn’t?” She frowned, “It has a curious taste. Refreshing, but too sweet if not cold."

That alone sparked an uncommon sense of curiosity in Lily's mind. "What do dragons eat?" She found herself asking.

The nature of the question held genuine interest and the need to build some kind of pleasant conversation...and Maleficent could not remember a moment in her life where she felt so excited to share her life with someone.

"I don’t hunt down people, if that's what this world preaches about dragons." She allowed herself to smile a little. "I used not to feed myself in dragon form. If so, it would take some time and magic to hunt enough meat to feed me and that would be a bit too much. Not to mention all the unnecessary attention."

"So you lived as human?"

"Mostly. But that wouldn’t change my hunting routine."

Lily blinked, "Hunting?"

"There are things one can only do as a dragon. _Hunting_ is an old habit." Maleficent said simply. "Do you have any? Something you enjoy doing? Or perhaps eating? Is there anything else you like to eat?"

Lily stared at her mother in great surprise. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had ever asked her such things. And it was not like she had even the time to think about it, by the way. Her life had never been easy, so she could not afford to purchase what she liked, because she almost never knew if there was going to be something to eat on the next day. She had, of course, things she liked and disliked, but nothing significant. Besides, it was not as if she ever had someone who cared about her enough to want to know about her life.

Her mother, she should expect, cared enough, and Lily knew she should get used to it, wanting it or not. But how to get used to someone else's affection, if she did not even know how to reciprocate such affection?

These were the learnings of day to day.

"Why is this relevant?" She couldn’t help, however, the dry darkness of her heart.

In turn, Maleficent was kind, though her answer sounded exasperating, "Because you're my daughter...and at some point, I would have to know whatever you like to do or not. And I don’t you to displease you as I prepare us dinner."

Lily’s eyes widened, “You mean you cook?”

Maleficent shrugged, smiling modestly. "A knowledge that came as a result for potion-making. Do you?”

Lily snorted, “Only if I want to kill you. A miracle I didn’t kill myself. But I wasn’t in the place to complain. It was either cook to survive or die.”

As soon the words left her mouth, she regretted them. Because her mother’s eyes turned sad and it was clear the struggling, the hold she had to have on herself not to pull her child into an embrace. But that would be too soon, too easy to make her child uncomfortable and too scaring as to make her run away. It was not tiring to stay quiet, however, but painful to realize that her daughter never had anyone in her life.

What kinds of deprivations has Lily been through to neglect herself that way?

At that very moment, Maleficent felt the dragon in her heart roar for the heads of Snow White and her prince, the Evil Queen and the Dark One. Because of their selfishness, her daughter was alone for thirty years – Maleficent was not with her when she learned to talk, to walk, or when she became a woman. She was not there to teach her things like reading, dancing or even cooking. She could not tutor her to control her magic, to cast her first spell. She could never dress her in a blue gown, or to see her smile as she fell in love for the first time.

And from all these things, nothing hurt as much as the fact that a life of darkness had made her daughter suspicious of everything and everyone, a woman caught in a world of lies of which she was reluctant to leave, since she knew nothing else. Maleficent knew that her daughter would take months, years or perhaps decades to trust her, or even to call her 'mother'.

And it hurt more than a sword of truth stuck in her heart.

She knew she would have to be patient, but sometimes she just wanted to be able to hug her and say that she loved her more than anything in the world.

But one thing at a time.

“Eat now. You must be hungry.” Her mother handed her the cup of coffee and Lily made great enforce to take her eyes from the sorceress and focus on her food. Murmuring 'thanks', she took the first bite, and then another and another. The first sandwich was finished in minutes and she headed to the other without a thought.

“I take you like it then?”

Lily hummed contently and was about to have a bite of the second sandwich when she caught a glance of her mother and guilt stuck her, making her stop.

"You didn’t...get anything to yourself?" Or perhaps the second sandwich was hers?

But Maleficent simply shook her head, reaching out to put a lock of hair behind Lily's ear so nothing would disturb her - a simple gesture that made Lily feel like a child again, strangely becoming one of the best feelings she had ever felt in thirty years.

"Don’t bother yourself with me. I’ve already feed myself. Now what matters is you. Enjoy your food, will you?"

Lily simply nodded as all tension disappeared from her muscles and she resumed her meal. Eventually, her mother raised from her chair and walked over to the window, either to watch out for danger or to give Lily some space, no one could really guess.

Food finished (or destroyed, you see), Lily took small sips of what seemed to be the best cup of coffee she had in years and a generous package of chips. In the end, she rested her back on the headboard and sighed in contentment. Her stomach was full and happy and she could rest in a warm bed all night long.

Could she ask for more?

“I see you are done.”

Well, she definitely could.

“It’s not like this all the times, is it?”

Her mother turned from the window and walked over to her, collecting the food packages and the already empty coffee cup and throwing them in a basket trash. Sitting back in the chair put to the edge of the bed, she said, "The hunger tends to decrease as you get used to your power. But it takes time."

Lily huffed, “Great.”

Maleficent smiled in sympathy, “Don’t worry. You did just fine. I’m certain it will not take long before you’re flying above the clouds. It shall be incredible.”

The passion of those words brought to light a truth that Lily had not noticed before: her mother had given up her freedom to be with her. She spent thirty years under the clock tower and certainly wanted to enjoy incredible things as flying above the clouds after so much time in confinement. Having to teach a grow-up woman the basics of flying sounded like a burden.

Again, Lily felt guilty.

“Look, you don’t have to keep yourself from...from doing your things, y'know? I mean, you can go flying without me and all that stuff.”

"I thank you for the concern, but my greatest desire is to fly by your side, Lily, when time comes. I wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world.”

Lily’s face was graced with a frown, as if to tell her mother not to lie just to please her. Maleficent quickly noticed the presence of suspicion and tried to mend it, “I wouldn't lie to you, child.” Maleficent’s voice held so much conviction that it almost made Lily believe. “Trust me.”

_'I’ll try. I just…need time.'_

"Won’t you…rather sit here? In the bed, I mean. This chair looks pretty dull."

The smile her mother opened was brighter than the sun. Lily smiled back and made room in the bed. Maleficent chose to sat by the edge, a little closer to her daughter. They found themselves again in silence.

Maleficent was the brave enough to break it, “This place belongs to the same woman who owns the restaurant we…had breakfast earlier. Emma said we could stay here as long as we wanted." Lily rolled her eyes to the news - Emma hadn't changed one bit. "It will not be permanent, of course."

"It's fine." Lily paused to look around. "You packed my things down?"

Maleficent's eyes then shifted, again diverting to her joined hands – she was reluctant to speak.

"The Saviour had your belongings in the yellow car and I thought you wouldn’t want them to stay there."

Lily sighed, “I never cared about that kind of thing, I just wanted to..." She cleared her throat. Why was she still talking? Her heart seemed to suffocate inside its own box of bones. "I wanted to find a way into town...and to find you. If I was lucky, that's it. So, thanks. For packing my things down, I mean."

Lily decided to save the day by telling the truth. Her mother was struggling with her own world. Maybe because she was too afraid that her darkness would ruin things.

But since there was no need to hurry, there was no need to fear either.

"You thought you wouldn’t find me?"

Lily shifted in bed, putting one leg under the other. She should not worry, she knew. Her mother was alive, Snow White was not the queen, she was no more evil than normal, and Emma was not a prisoner.

“Lily?”

Could it be wrong to beg for a hug? She just wanted to make sure she was real.

"What's wrong? You can tell me." The sorceress’ fingers held Lily’s chin, so their eye contact would give some emphasis and meaning to her words, “I promise to listen.”

But Lily kept her gaze away to avoid any further unwanted talking, even with her mother undoubtedly wishing to know everything about her.

She guessed it was what parents did.

“Lily, what happened?”

She didn’t want to mess this up. And fighting didn’t help, as the sorceress touched her cheek and wiped an unnoticed tear that had just fell, almost an act of no use, and Lily had to struggle not to break down. She was scared. She really didn’t know how to keep this up. Maleficent could not find out why…until an idea arose amid thousands of thoughts.

“The Author…” Lily said nothing, eyes finding the window. “You remember of what he did?”

Of course. Magic is something that can be changed, but never destroyed. Dragon are magical creatures and so a dragon’s memory cannot be erased. The worse the Author could do was to change their memories, but in the end, they would always remember anything that ever happened to them. Maleficent herself remembered of crying, shouting at the skies why life had to be so unfair.

“Do you wish to talk about it?”

Lily pretended indifference, “It's just flashes of...things – people, swords...fire and a tower. The un–Charmings were there too. Said they would help me if...if I kept Emma in the tower.” She closed her eyes and cleaned her throat. There was an impulsive feeling of overprotection towards her mother. A voice was speaking again, telling her to fight – the first noble thought she ever had. "Guess they had you held prisoner. Like true heroes and liars, I think.” But then again, she was her mother. Lily wanted to love her.

She just didn’t know how.

“It’s over now.” Maleficent said soothingly. “The un-Charmings are never going to harm you again.”

Lily smiled at that. Her mother was indeed different from anything she had imagined. It had always been easy to like 'Maleficent, the dragon'. She was powerful and didn’t care about what others thought of her. She was a woman in her full element. When younger, Lily even had an old a drawing of Walt’s Maleficent inside a secret pocket on her travel bag, to remember herself of her strange origins.

As to 'this' Maleficent, however…she was so different and yet the same. There was no black headdress, no yellow eyes, no pale–grey skin, but a powerful sorceress, blonde, tall, soft–spoken, beautiful and dark and she had saved plenty of room in her heart for a daughter. The dragon of her childhood stories wanted to know of her fears and desires.

Lily didn’t know exactly what to feel. She was not alone any more. Her mother loved her and she did not want to hurt her. She swore to never make her cry again.

Which brought her to the morning of this very same day.

She took a deep breath.

"I’m sorry for what I said…what I said earlier. About you and…Them.”

The silence that followed was confusing and Lily shuddered. If her mother was angry at her words, it would be no surprise. Lily always knew when to say the wrong thing and get people to hate her. The Mistress of All Evil would not be an exception just because she was her mother.

"You were upset. I understand.”

No, that was not how things worked! She should be angry, not kind! Why did she have to be different and difficult from anyone Lily had ever knew? How could she be so polite after hearing such cruel words? How could she love her knowing there was so much evilness in her heart? She did not even look like a villain. Her eyes were so gentle, her words were so full of affection and her touch was warm, bringing Lily a peace she never thought as possible of reaching. And all this simply because she was her mother. For a love that was intense like a flame.

Lily looked away. To notice a small, silver dragon foot over a table beside the bed, she reached out for the object, and caressed the purple orb gently. Sadness devoured her heart, and all that what was left of her conscience. She still remembered the despair in her mother’s eyes. The tears. She felt guilty for making her suffer. She knew that, as a villain Maleficent was used not to have what she wanted, to have those who loved taken from her arms, in knowing pain and suffering at maximum.

How could she have doubt? It was clear her mother had fought with everything she could. Lily didn't need more details. She wouldn’t dare question her efforts ever again. Her mother was as much a victim as Lily herself, and even that revenge didn't come, Lily would do anything to make up for the lost time.

Because, well, Maleficent was her mother and Lily owed her this as much as she did it to herself.

“It didn’t make sense to me.” Her mind screamed in her ears. After so much work and a brief reconciliation, she had to screw it back to the issues discussed earlier. But that's what she did. She destroyed everything.

Maleficent, on the other hand, knew better where to start. She was not used in having to answer about her life to anyone. In older times, she would have mocked on anyone who dared to questions her methods. She would have cursed this person, or perhaps burned said person alive. Maybe she would have thrown said person from her highest tower. But Lily was her little girl, her confused and scared daughter. She surely must had heard of her mother as a powerful being. Why had she not managed to save her egg? Why had she not fought for her life?

"You were in their arms." It started in a whisper. Lily closed her eyes and listened, "If I hurt them it would mean hurting you and I couldn’t..." She stopped to let out a sigh. "A villain cannot expect a hero to do wrong and yet...she did it. And I take full responsibility, for it is not right for a villain to be so foolish–”

"Don’t call yourself like that."

Maleficent held her breath. Lily lowered her head. "You–" She snorted, annoyed with herself for her inability to keep a conversation. "I know how is like to be a villain. It was like that my whole life. No matter what I did, it was always the wrong decision and…it’s not fair."

"It is not." Maleficent spoke softly, "But there is something in this world that gives us hope."

"There is?" Lily decided to look into her eyes, a clear attempt not to be so weak. What she found made the air from her lungs disappear.

A pair of bright eyes, blue as the sky, the sea and Lily’s favourite ice cream flavour. They held the pain and passion that lasted decades, concern and the so acclaimed true love – exclusively dedicated to a child.

Such openness hurt because it was much more than what people had ever offered her. How to describe what that pair of eyes made her feel? She could only think of escaping, the anger against the royal family still burning incessantly, betraying her, filling her eyes with tears.

But Maleficent would never blame her, because she felt the same way, and to only imagine the horrors experienced by her daughter in these thirty years apart made her dragon blood lust for revenge. Years of living made wise and now she knew that revenge was nothing more than an empty act. Therefore, Maleficent would not allow darkness to consume her daughter. She did not want her daughter to be a villain. Villains do not have happy endings, Maleficent discovering this truth in the worst of ways.

And so, she would make of Lily the bravest of heroes.

"What is this…hope?" She heard her daughter ask.

And she answered:

"We have each other." She cupped the young woman’s face and caressed her cheek. Lily tried to pull away, her eyes downcast as tears formed on them, but the heat was so cosy. She could not stand to flee any more. The darkness told her to. To rush out of there. It did not want to listen. It wanted her to get away, break their deal, cross the border and never return.

But fate is something that cannot be changed and love itself is far more powerful than the darkest darkness.

"But–" Lily choked, perhaps due the burning in her throat. She closed her eyes to feel a velvet glove grabbing her chin, and even tried to manage, "I don’t–"

And failed.

For Maleficent had pulled her into a hug. Lily surrendered and put her arms around her mother, leaning against her warmth. She could feel the freshness of her hair. It reminded her of that oak forest in which she had once spent the night when younger. It had been one of the least poignant moments of her entire life – when she was under the stars and facing the cold night air, mitigated by a simple fire and an old blanket around her shoulders.

However, it was the memory of the nightmares, filled in fear and anger, which caused the tears to fall.

Lily held those tears for years. People continued to leave her, but her mind and pride kept claiming that no one deserved her laments. As the years passed by, she realized that those whose lives were ruined because of her deserved more than the stupid tears of a monster.

The loneliness memories, the nights alone in the cold, the people she had hurt…it all hit her like a thunderbolt. Lily knew she was trembling. She was afraid of being loved. Of being accepted. Her adoptive family had never made her feel like she was one of them. Not even once, no matter how much she tried to make them understand that she wanted to be their daughter. But she was not. She did not have the blood of a mortal in her veins. In fact, she always felt that, instead of blood, her heart pumped fire. Fire and darkness. It scared her then as it did now.

She was sure it would always be so.

The truth, cruel and unfair, came later. Lily did not try to fight it. Against everything others might think, her world began to make sense. After all, for years she tried to understand – why couldn’t she do the right thing? The pain increased and fed the desire to know why her mother had left in the woods to die.

Then she knew – she had not been abandoned, but stolen – and she hated those who had caused her so much pain. She waited the bus to make a quick stop and fled into the woods. She found herself alone again. Sleeping under the stars was only a reflection of what her life had always been: in the distance, a light in the darkness, something she could never reach – a void that needed to be filled.

She had wanted revenge. To make her enemies pay for what they had done to her and to her mother. But love was stronger than the flames of the past and when mother and daughter finally meet, Lily felt a like she'd been slapped: to forget revenge and pain and think of a happy future? Definitely not what Lily had hoped. Perhaps cruelty would be easier to deal with, but a welcome hug and tears were unexpected.

The warmth of this woman…dragon…her mother, damn it, made Lily feel worthy of something that was not pain, distress or anger. For the first time in her desperate life, there was hope for a bright future and…Lily could hardly believe it!

Her eyes burned and her heart needed to be freed from the shackles of fate. She cried and cried in her mother’s arms while gentle hands stroked her hair. Her mind was screaming. The soft fabric of her mother’s purple shirt muffled her sobs, and her hands held unto her as if she were a lifeboat in the middle of a storm – nightmare of a life.

"I–I’m sorry...I–I'm so s-sorry–" She sobbed and buried her face in her mother’s neck. The tears were back to the feeling of soft kisses against her hair.

" _My Lilith_ ," Maleficent held her against her chest and very slowly rocked her back and forth, back and forth. Heavy tears were wetting her cheeks. Her little girl…her baby was back and no darkness would take her away again. "It's going to be alright, my love. Mommy's here. She will always be here. Always. I promise you."

And Lily would never doubt of her words again. For if there was one thing she knew about villains, it was that they never broke their promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! Thanks for reading! Let me a review. Any thoughts are appreciated.


End file.
